


REVEALS | No Happy Ending Fest 2017

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NHE2017, Reveals, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding





	REVEALS | No Happy Ending Fest 2017

 

 

For No Happy Ending Fest's second round, we received a total of **174 prompts** and **108 claims.** In the end, we were blessed with **27 fanfictions** from **26 authors**.

We would like to give special mention to the following authors: **[saemriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel)** for creating 2 stories, **[niruesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/pseuds/niruesie)** for the longest fic, **[kumo_is_kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo)** for submitting as early as September, and **[thecatbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatbiscuit/pseuds/thecatbiscuit)** and **[DreAMYzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreAMYzing/pseuds/DreAMYzing)** for the last minute claim.

To our writers who managed to finish their fic despite the challenges, a huge thank you to all of you! Pressure comes with writing angst so we are so proud of you for overcoming the fear and anxiety.

Of course we won't forget to mention our readers who braved reading angst. I'm sure the authors are "laughing in evil" at your comments and tweets.

**We hope everyone sees NHE as a loving community wherein we appreciate the beauty of the reality of life: that we can't always get want we want.**

This is the end of NHE's second round. Hopefully everyone would still want us to come back for another. Hehe.

 

Sorry for the long introduction, NOW HERE ARE #NHE2017's AUTHORS:

 

##  [No Happy Ending 2017 | Masterlist ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works)

 

**day 1**

[God Only Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13631451) by **[coldplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplay/pseuds/coldplay)**

prompt 2017-02 • r18 • 8.8k • chanyeol/baekhyun  
_God only knows what Chanyeol would be without Baekhyun._

[Disappear](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13631247) by **[kumo_is_kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo)**

prompt 2017-022 • r18 • 3.7k • kai/d.o.  
_They are supposed to be soul mates. Jongin is supposed to love Kyungsoo. He doesn’t._

 

**day 2**

[Intemerata](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13660437) by **[clandestine_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo)**

prompt 2017-023 • mature • 6.2k • suho/lay  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me – and in my mind, I am untouchable._

[what lovers do](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13660587) by **[lalulalido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LALULALIDO/pseuds/LALULALIDO)**

self-prompt • pg13 • 3.3k • sehun/baekhyun  
_they fall apart like lovers do - slowly, painfully, beautifully._

 

**day 3**

[Evanescent](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13664982) by **[cecaniah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah)**

prompt 2017-144 • r18 • 11.9k • chanyeol/baekhyun  
_Chanyeol was sure he was made for Baekhyun. Baekhyun wasn't so sure if their love was enough. or In which Chanyeol is asexual and Baekhyun craves for sex._

[Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13664937) by **[SilentStudies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies)**

prompt 2017-72 • mature • 1.5k • xiumin/luhan  
_Today is the day, Luhan can practically feel it._

 

**day 4**

[Zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13702257) by **[verynotconcise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verynotconcise/pseuds/verynotconcise)**

prompt 2017-115 • pg13 • 29k • chanyeol/baekhyun  
_For Baekhyun, life begins after he dies._

[You Were Here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13702428) by **[ohdyoskai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/ohdyoskai)**

prompt 2017-136 • m • 17k • kai/d.o.  
_This life has twists and turns. But it’s the sweetest mystery, when you’re with me._

 

**day 5**

[Breathe Again](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13734447) by **[saemriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel)**

prompt 2017-06 • pg • 7k • d.o./kai  
_Jongin's world comes crumbling down when Kyungsoo suddenly collapsed amidst their exhilarating activities._

[SEHUN.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13734714) by **[kunehonim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim)**

prompt 2017-59 • g • 5k • sehun/luhan  
_Lauded for his brilliant legacy, nobody will ever know its history._

 

**day 6**

[A Sky Full of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13741710) by **[carereren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/carereren)**

prompt 2017-26 • pg13 • 16k • jongin/luhan  
_Jongin loves the stars and so the universe gave him one._

[Limerence](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13741656) by **[baekdsooshi](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1559050)**

prompt 2016-124 • m • 11k • chanyeol/kyungsoo  
_The one where Kyungsoo waits for Chanyeol to come back to him._

 

**day 7**

[To Your Arms Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13756170) by **[TremblingHandsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting)**

prompt 2017-154 • r18 • 21k • kris/suho  
_Yifan lives too long, and his heart is always on the run._

[Paint Me](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13756323) by **[lovelyairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi)**

prompt 2017-47 • pg13 • 13k • kai/d.o.  
_Something was horribly wrong, and as Jongin blinked in hopes of holding onto the colours fading from his vision it all vanished. And just like that, everything changed._

 

**day 8**

[Broken Glass of What Was Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13765953) by **[invective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invective/pseuds/invective)**

prompt 2017-119 • nc17 • 13k • chanyeol/suho  
_Chanyeol never read the tabloids, because anyone with half a brain knows they’re all facetious trash. And yet, he finds himself stopping right in front of the magazine rack by a Ralphs self-checkout, eyes zeroing in on the bold, yellow declaration: ‘Love is Dead.’_

[Shades of Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13766028) by **[Olympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympianlove/pseuds/Olympianlove)**

self-prompt • pg13 • 1,8k • kris/lay  
_Yixing has waited for this moment for so long. Yifan, on the other hand, doesn’t wait._

 

**day 9**

[Tahanan](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13773978) by **[unfinishedpages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/unfinishedpages)**

self-prompt • pg13 • 41k • kai/d.o.  
_As Jongin moves from city to city, from one country to another, he finds a home from a boy named Kyungsoo who kept his heart in the desert._

[Chained](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13774134) by **[Love_U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U)**

2017-100 • pg13 • 12k • chanyeol/baekhyun  
_Chanyeol only wanted to go to his grandmother’s birthday party. He never expected that he would get stuck in a strange town filled with strange people in the middle of nowhere. He also never anticipated the town’s hotelier, Baekhyun._

 

**day 10**

[Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13807164) by **[amaxingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingly/pseuds/amaxingly)**

prompt 2017-124 • r • 8k • lay/exo  
_It wasn't until Yixing's death that they were all brought together again._

 

**day 11**

[This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13817031) by **[saemriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel)**

self-prompt • pg • 2k • d.o./kai  
_This time, it’s Jongin who can’t remember._

 

**day 12**

[I Should/Could/Would [Not] Never Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13817145) by **[ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites)**

prompt 2017-127 • m • 8k • baekhyun/chanyeol  
_Baekhee loves her brother. Just not in that way._

[Letters For Later](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13825398) by **[JPXFRD614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPXFRD614/pseuds/JPXFRD614)**

self-prompt • pg • 3k • chanyeol/baekhyun  
_Baekhyun receives a letter that Chanyeol wrote 7 years ago._

 

**day 13**

[Counting Heart beats](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13845822) by **[DreAMYzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreAMYzing/pseuds/DreAMYzing)**

self-prompt • m • 16k • d.o./kai  
_In which Kyungsoo counts Jongin's heart beats though four seasons._

[Screen Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13845876) by **[crossingtheboundary](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/795509)**

prompt 2017-126 • pg • 16k • chanyeol/baekhyun  
_Chanyeol doesn’t get what he expected. Baekhyun doesn't get why it matters._

 

**day 14**

[When Love Arrives](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13878315) by **[thecatbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatbiscuit/pseuds/thecatbiscuit)**

prompt 2017-122 • g • 5k • d.o./kai  
_Because when Love arrives, love was not the only four-letter word that came together with it._

[Dead To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13878492) by **[messedreveries](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/983562)**

prompt 2017-152 • nc-17 • 10k • d.o./kai  
_‘I need to kill you, that’s the only way to get you out of my head.’_

[The War](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works/13878642) by **[niruesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/pseuds/niruesie)**

prompt 2016-71 • nc-17 • 70k • baekhyun/chanyeol  
_When you fight, sometimes, you fight against yourself. This is the war he does not want to lose yet he does not think he will be happy if he wins._

 

 

* * *

 

To the writers who weren't able to finish their prompt but would still want to continue, or to those who would like to work on a prompt, send us an e-mail at **nohappyendingfest@gmail.com** with your  writing account username and prompt# you wish to adopt with the subject: **Prompt Adoption**.

 ****Please refrain from working with our prompts without contacting us first.

 

Here's a friending meme for you to fill out in the comment section!  
 **Username:** [e.g. nohappyending(AO3) or nohappyendingfest(AFF)]  
 **Twitter:** (e.g. @nohappyendingfs)  
 **Message:**

 

 

> _Mod Hen, Egg, Yolk, Chick and Nugget signing off~_

 


End file.
